Secret
by dragon-star18
Summary: AU- Sesshomaru has lost his wife in a car accident and finds out she was having an affair. He is now left to raise his 3 year old daughter alone because her old nanny was the sister of the man his wife was having an affair with
1. Chapter 1

**Secret**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or it's characters and some of the plot is taken from a good book called "The Nanny's Secret"

"How could this happen. One minute I am taking care of Rin like usual and then we are separated. She was a big part of my life I don't know what to do? Sango, what if I never get to see Rin again?" Kagome asked distraught after she learned that Kikyo Star was dead and that her husband, Sesshomaru Star, had fired her.

Kagome and Sango where at a coffee house just across for Sango apartment, Kagome had come over because she did not know how to handle all the news. For not only was Kikyo dead, but her brother Naraku was in a coma. It seems that Naraku and Kikyo were having an affair some time before the accident and the only reason they were found out was because they had both been drinking and Naraku drove Kikyo home winding up in a car accident.

"Look Kagome, I know this hurts right now but what do you think Star is feeling I don't think he wants a reminder of your brother around right now. Give him some time he will see that you and Rin need each other and come to offer you your job back." Sango reassured her friend. "Besides you need time to be with your family now too and this is a good time because you don't have to look after Rin."

"Yeah your right, soon Star will see that I am needed and everything will be fine"

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks

3months later

"Sango, I have given up hope I don't think Star will ever come around for me to be with Rin again. This must be horrible for her I have taken care of her since she was only one week old. Star was not around much and so the only real constant in her life was me and Kikyo. Now Kikyo is dead and I am forbidden to see Rin. She must be in a horrible state for having everything ripped out from under her" Kagome cried, once again back at the coffee shop.

"Well I think Rin cares more that you are gone then Kikyo. You actually cared for her. I think Kikyo only cared about herself and if she thought she could get away with it I think Kikyo would have abandoned Rin long ago." Sango said. "You still have your sewing and stuffed animal creations, look on the bright side you will have more time for you to start that business you wanted now. Plus I heard that Star enrolled Rin into Keade's Day Care Center. It must mean that she is doing ok"

"Yeah" Kagome signed and just looked on depressed.

Sssssssssssssssssssssss

Across town Sessomaru Star was rushing to get to the office. He had taken time off of work so that he could be at home and take care of his 3 year old daughter but even after 3 months all Rin seem to do was cry. She wasn't crying for her mother like you think a child would do, no, she was crying for 'Gome the one person Sessomaru does not ever want to see again. Now he was back to work with Rin in day care, it had taken almost a half an hour to get Rin to let go of him so now he was running late. Sessomaru Star was the CEO of Star Inc. which was a big mass producer of electronics. He was suppose to be in a meeting with the CEO and business associates of Tets Co., a huge technology and research company. He walked quickly past his secretary and into the board room.

"Well Star, I see you could finally make it. Now we can get down to talking about this merger and what it will benefit us both" said Mr. Tets the CEO. They had just started into the contract and what each company would get and how they would benefit when the secretary came in.

"Mr. Star you have a call on line one, it is really important."

Sessomaru picked up the phone, "Yes"

"Mr. Star this is Keade. It seems that your daughter will not stop crying and there is nothing we can do to calm her. I am sorry but you will have to pick her up." Keade said over the crying in the background.

Sessomaru hung up and looked at the people in the board room. "I am sorry but we will have to reschedule this meeting it seems I am needed elsewhere."

"Star we have given you 3 months to grieve and be with your daughter that is enough time, if you can't fix this then we will just find business elsewhere." Mr. Tets said as Sesshomaru left the room.

That evening Sesshomaru had gotten Rin down for the night or at least hopefully a couple of hours and he was at his wits end trying to figure out how to take care of Rin and his business. He couldn't think of anything so he made a call.

Half an hour later Inu-yasha was in the living room. Sesshomaru hated that he had to call his half brother but he was just out of ideas. Inu-yasha could see the stress these last 3 months had taken on Sessomaru because although his outwards appearance was pristine his eyes said he was tired.

Inu-yasha rolled his eye, "You know you have a really simple answer right just rehire Ka…"

"Do not say her name in my presence she will never work for me" Sessomaru snapped back

Then from the silence of the house screams and crying brook as Rin awoke. Both Sessomaru and Inu-yasha ran upstairs. Sessomaru pick up Rin and tried to calm her.

"Look you might not like it but Kagome is the best for Rin" Inu-yasha said. When the name of Kagome was mentioned Rin's wails went down to a sniffle waiting to hear more about her favorite person.

"No" Sesshomaru said flat out, which then set Rin off crying harder and louder than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was at her house wrapping up some of her dishes and placing them into boxes. She just couldn't stay here. Everything around her made her think of Rin and she needed a way, to break herself from Rin and move on. That break was in the form of her moving back home. She knew that her mom would need her and be glad she was home and maybe she would open up a shop of her own creations, who knows it might work out. Even the thought of no rent, could cheer her up, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Just then lights from a car came thru her window. It was strange that at 11 o'clock at night someone would come over so Kagome went to the door to see who it was. From the car stepped Sesshomaru Star, with the light from the headlights illuminating him from behind he looked like a god. He had flowing silver hair, golden piercing eyes, and a body that would make any girl drool. But that was not what caught Kagome's eyes, it was the tiredness that only one who has also experienced could see. She knew that something was not right. Sesshomaru had said that he would never talk or even want to look upon Kagome again yet here he was.

"Star can I help you with anything? Why are you here and at this late hour?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked around noticing boxes from the living room window. He in turned asked "Are you moving?"

"Yes, I seem to have lost my purpose for being here and so I have decided to go home, maybe start fresh and open up a business of my own."

"Well then, it seems I have wasted my time good night and good bye." Sesshomaru turned to leave. He did not know what to do, he was too late to rehire Kagome and Rin seem so inconsolable now. He had thought that he could get Kagome to come and work for him then he would go to work early and come home late so that he would not have to see her. Then on the weekends, he would tell her to go and have 'free time' where she would not be around and he could be with Rin. He had it all planed out. Now, it was ruined because Kagome was leaving.

"Wait, Star is it about Rin I would do anything for Rin." Kagome yelled as she ran down the stairs of her house and stopped right in front of Sesshomaru. For the first time in 3 months Kagome had hope that she would be able to see Rin again.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome, here was a woman that looked a lot like his dead wife Kikyo and was also the sister of the man that was having an affair with her. How could he let this reminder back into his life? But, the thought of Rin and her constant screaming and crying came to mind, and for her, he swallowed his own hatred for Kagome "I had been thinking that you would become Rin's nanny again but it seems you have already made other plans so I will have to think of something else."

"No, if you want me back I will be glad to have Rin in my life again. I can stop the movers and we can go back to the arrangement that Kikyo and I had where Rin is dropped off here at 8 o'clock and picked up again at 7 o'clock at night."

"That is not acceptable I have to go to work early and will be coming home late. The only way you can look after Rin is if you were to live with us. Even though I do not like this idea it seems the only way for Rin to be happy." Sesshomaru scolded.

"What about my cat, Buyo, Kikyo hated him but if I move in with you Buyo would have to come too."

"I too dislike cats and if there is any way you could get rid of it I would be happier but I will not force you to. So it seems you are willing to come to be with Rin, so pack your essentials I wish to return home for I have left Rin in the care of my half brother."

"You want me to come tonight?"

"Yes, the sooner you are there the better Rin will be, so go get your things I want to leave this place."

Kagome went back in her house trying to think of what she would need right now. She packed a few sets of clothes and her toiletries. It had only taken 15 minutes but she sat down on her bed and waited another 15 because she did not want Star to think that she would run herself ragged for him but also because her legs went week on the thought that she would be able to see Rin again. Kagome had missed Rin so much. Once Buyo was in his carrying case Kagome came out of the house and locked it up. Sesshomaru was already in the car waiting. It seems Kagome would not get any help with her things from him. She loaded up the car and got in. On the way to Sesshomaru's house the ride was completely silent and Kagome was very happy when they arrived.

"I will show you to your room"

The room or really rooms Kagome was shown to be a sitting room that was connected to a bedroom and a bathroom. It was also the farthest away from Sesshomaru's room but still close to Rin's. The sitting room was sparse; it had a fireplace, rug, lamp, and a couch. But Kagome could see the potential and loved that she could make it a very warm and inviting place for her and Rin.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to leave, Rin was heard screaming once more. Sesshomaru started for Rin's door when a hand stopped him.

"You have hired me to take care of Rin so allow me to. You should go to bed it seems like you need your rest if you are to go to work tomorrow." Kagome said as she passed Sesshomaru and headed for Rin's room. Without a look back, Kagome slipped into the room and left Sesshomaru alone in the hallway. Sesshomaru shook his head and went into his room. If Kagome was willing to take care of Rin then he would not stop her.

ksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks

**Author question:**

**In my original story Naraku was going to die,but now I have thought of what if he woke up and lived. So both senarios will involve chaos but I don't know which to go with. So do you think, with out any more info, Naraku should live or die? It will be decided in the next couple of chapters before the big plot comes out so it does not effect the oppion.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

ksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks

Kagome slipped into Rin's room. A nightlight illuminated the room just enough for Kagome to make it out. She looked to the bed but Rin was not there. She turned a little and saw Rin standing in her old crib with the railing up. This was strange, because Rin had been sleeping in a regular bed for 3 months before Kagome was fired. Rin had told her about having a big girl bed and being excited about it. The crib that Rin was in now was the crib Kagome had at her house. Rin was still small enough that when it was nap time that was where she would sleep.

All of this went through Kagome's head in a couple of seconds but what really worried Kagome was Rin. She was standing up with her little hand clutching the railing so tight that her hands were being blanched white. Which was a stark comparison to her face, it was completely red from her screaming, and tears were rolling down her face. Rin's eyes where close tight so that she never noticed that someone had entered her room. Kagome was scared to startle Rin so she started to sing one of the songs she always song to calm Rin down. A few seconds later, Rin's screaming diminished to a whimper and Rin slowly opened her eyes. There she saw Kagome just out of reach.

" 'Gome" Rin cried out as she let go of the rail. She held out her arms and was jumping in the crib trying to make Kagome pick her up so that she knew that Kagome was really here with her. Kagome swooped down and picked up Rin holding her tight to her. Now both her crying but they were happy tears for they were together again.

"Rin missed 'Gome. Where you go?" Rin asked when she knew that Kagome was real and back with her.

Kagome was happy to have Rin in her arms again. She had missed her so much but now how was she to answer where she was. She couldn't tell her that her daddy didn't want her to see her so Kagome wasn't allow near her. She finally decided and said, "I had to go away for a while because of my brother, he was hurt and my mom and my brother needed me really bad that I had to go take care of them. They didn't have anyone else to help look after them and I knew that your daddy was here to take of you. My mom is better and can look after my brother now so I came back here to look after you so your daddy can go to work again." Although that wasn't completely true at least it doesn't paint anyone in a bad picture.

"Oh" Rin said, and then yawned, "Rin sleepy but Kagome stay here right?"

"Yes I will stay here. Do you want to sleep in your bed tonight?"

"No crib" was all Rin said. Kagome then went back to the crib and laid Rin down. The rail was up so Kagome reach to put it down to give Rin more freedom but Rin whimpered and asked "up please" so Kagome left the rail up. Kagome saw that Rin had suffered a lot and felt the crib as a security blanket. With the rails up she was surrounded and felt safe. Kagome only hope with time Rin would feel safe with the rails down and then back in her own big girl bed again.

Rin was laying down looking at Kagome so to show that she was not leaving, Kagome laid down on Rin's bed. It seem that the excitement and drama of the day finally caught up with Kagome as she drifted off to sleep under the watch of the 3 year old Rin.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks

In the morning Sesshomaru woke to his alarm clock instead of a screaming Rin. For once in the last 3 months he had gotten sleep. Sesshomaru quickly got ready and left the house. He decided he would get food on the way. He did not want to be around if Kagome woke up and wanted to talk. When he got to the office, he scheduled another talk with Tets Corp. Then got on the back log work he had from the last few weeks. The day was long but he got a lot of work done. He had gotten to work at 7 am and was just leaving now at 10 pm. He was sure that he would not run into Kagome. When he arrived home the house was quiet. He went into the kitchen to grab some food. There was a note on the counter.

-Sesshomaru, I made lasagna and garlic bread for diner. It is in the oven, you will have to heat it up. We also need to talk. Just because I am back in Rin's life doesn't mean that you can leave it. She needs a stable home environment, which should mean that you are home for dinner so you can spend some time with her before she goes to bed for the night. I also have some questions for you. I will still be up and in my room. Please come up so we can talk. Or if you do not want to talk tonight please come home tomorrow for dinner and we can talk after Rin is asleep. Thank you, have a nice nigh Kagome-

Sesshomaru read the note. He did not want to talk to Kagome ever so he would not see her tonight and hopefully not the next either. He looked into the oven and saw that everything was homemade and grudgingly looked good so he heated up and ate it. Before going to bed he flip the note over and left one of his own for Kagome for tomorrow. He then went to bed thinking about getting to work early again and when the weekend comes kicking Kagome out so he could spend time with Rin.

kskskskskskskskskskskskskskskssksksksksksksksksksksksks

Author Note: Ok well I am still undecided on what to do. Should Naraku die or live? My decision should be made up by the 5th chapter or so. So could you tell me what you think. Thanks. As for updating this is a little late I will try to update this story ever weekend but I have been sick so really have not felt like writing. Hope you liked it.


End file.
